


Intimate Nights

by EnigmaticDrDre



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillCest, Brother/Brother Incest, Ciphercest - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, I really don't know what to tag here, Incest, Intimate relationships, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of accidents, Near fatal accidents, Reverse falls merged, Sexual Content, Will and Bill are brothers in this fic, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticDrDre/pseuds/EnigmaticDrDre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been plagued with nightmares causing him to wake up at odd hours of the night. But Bill is always there. Will's insecurities show in his attempts for affection and the answer he receives destroys any doubt.  </p>
<p>((Indulging a ship with a close friend. Summary is not that good..))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathVaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathVaries/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this story! I spent a while writing it!

During the entirety of your adolescent life, you had begged whatever cosmos that controlled the fates for someone to care about you. Someone to find you attractive and someone that would love your very noticeable faults. You thought that this prayer had fallen on deaf ears until...   
Your eyes shoot open for a mere second then close, breath heavy and shakey. A nightmare. A dreadful nightmare broken by your own tears and a sudden jolt. A reminder of the past. As you calm, your hand searches for something that is no longer within the vicinity. You sigh and reopen your hetero-chromatic eyes.

Darkness. That is all you initially as your eyes adjust to the lack of light in the room. The only sign of light dripping in through the black satin curtains flowing from the open window. No doubt from the glittering full moon. At first glance, you know that this is not your own room by the replacement of blue decorations for yellow ones. At second glance, you realize that you are no longer wearing the trademark white eye patch that blocks your left eye. He must have taken it off after you had dozed off. An old pang of annoyance waved over but quickly diminished when something shifts at the end of the bed. Your gaze falls to the movement finding a silhouette. Upon further inspection, you knew exactly who it was. 

A man of chocolate skin and silvery white locks is seated, peering off into the darkness in deep thought. The only connections between him and this earthly realm being the perfect smoke rings cascading from his lips. His posture is perfect from the way his spine lightly curves to the way his black stiletto nails grasp the high tech vapor pen. An item you two argued over until your eventual leniency due to a full weeks worth of research deeming it harmless. He wears only a pair of galaxy themed boxers showing off his toned chest and thighs. In the moonlight, you can clearly see the tattoos on his chest and arms. If you didn't know him as well as you do, one would think he was otherworldly. A smile makes its way on your light pink lips and you shift into a seated position. This motion brings a slight pain as your muscles flex. Last nights activities flash through your mind and no doubt you were glad it was another Friday night. Facing others while decorated in his 'handy work' was the last thing you wanted. 

At first, he doesn't react as you move over to him, bringing the golden comforter with you. You were too naked to just approach him without it. Despite prior incriminating activities, you were still bashfully conscious of your own flaws. He does shift however when you are close, adjusting his arms after you climb into his lap. He breathes out white smoke through his nose. The smell is.... familiar. Cinnamon and….Apple? A combo he has been favoring as of late. It reminded you of those delicious pies at the Diner you grew fond of. Whether the purpose was to calm himself or calm you, one would never know. A warm and comfortable silence washes over as you nuzzle into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent. Ever since the accident you insisted on these close nights. No partying. No people. Just you and him. You had almost lost him that night after all. Something that haunts your dreams even now, four months later. Though, you’re glad he’s finally listening to you rather than sneaking out.

"Bad dream, Will?" You can hear the teasing is his voice as he questions. You place your head onto his shoulder with a puff of your cheeks and a small pout. Curly azure dyed locks fall into your line of vision. You shake your head to remove them and his arms engulf you, pressing you closer to his warm skin. Yet another comfort based action. A purr almost escapes. He knows you too well.

"I'm fine, Bill..." He whisper out his name. Bill Cipher. The actual ying to your yang. Someone you never expected to feel this way for. Bill dips low, stealing a kiss and you feel his piercing against your lips. Another thing you were all too fond of. You return it, hastily wanting further contact. The nightmare in your mind was too fresh. You wanted comfort. You wanted Him. His nails brush your sides and you gasp. Automatically, you are very aware of where this is going to go. Bill must have caught your hint. You smile fondly into the next kiss. Bill is oddly predictable nowadays compared to the recklessness of your shared childhood. 

As you find yourself being swept in again by him. As you grasp his form for dear life and your rounded nails graze his back. As you feel your toes curl and the heat of the moment spinning a familiar coil into your abdomen. As the moans slip past your lips and your mind turns into a haze that only he can bring you to, you know you can't live without him. And that he can't live without you. "Bill..." You can't help the desperation that escapes as you call his name. And he can't help the smirk in his voice as he groans yours. The way he says it, makes you melt further. He helps you forget the doubts within you and replaces them with indescribable memories. You keep him grounded and take his burdens without fail. The nightmares fade as well as the problems plaguing you both. Even if it’s just for those few intimate moments together.

It's so fucked up that the cosmos of fate brought you to your own brother. Your prayers answered in an odd, unorthodox way. A sin worse than any other. But... you'd never have it any other way.


End file.
